The present invention relates to an industrial robot, and more particularly to a method and system for operating the robot according to a selected teaching mode.
It has been known to teach an industrial robot so that in playback its arm traces a desired path. However, it has been recognized that an operator's hand tends to vibrate as his teaches the robot and adversely affects on the movement of the robot arm. Furthermore, the path to be traced by the robot arm contains bends and curves which vary in different ways depending on different tasks it is assigned to perform. It is thus advantageous to teach the robot arm to trace a path in a selective mode according to the assigned task.